


Asking a Question

by Female_Death



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A friend asked me a question and I had to write it between a demon and an angel, Aziraphale asks Crowley questions, Innocent Aziraphale (Good Omens), Kinda OOC characters, No beta reader, Original Characters - Freeform, Questions, Real Life Interactions, innocent questions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 22:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_Death/pseuds/Female_Death
Summary: Aziraphale asks Crowley a few innocent questions. Crowley is unsure how to answer them well still keeping the pure angel pure.ORA friend a work is far to innocent for her age, so I try to answer her questions well keeping her pure. So I thought it was a great idea for some chapters and to try to have Crowley answer the questions coming from Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Courting

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is based on the conversations I have had with someone at work. There will be two parts to each chapter. 
> 
> First part with he how Crowley deals with Aziraphale asking the question. I am trying to play it off as Aziraphale not knowing anything about what happens between two people. I do believe he would know really well, but it fits for this story.
> 
> The second part will be how I dealt with the question well trying my hardest to keep everything as kid friendly as I could ( She is 21 ) . The more question I get asked the harder it gets. But I thought this was a great idea for a story so here it is. Most chapters will be short I think.
> 
> No real names have been used in the writing of this. And I do have permission from her to use her questions.
> 
> I have tried to keep the characters in character, but I have never been the best at it. Please enjoy this silly idea for a story. More then one chapter will be written.
> 
> I will try to think of more tags to add.

( Aziraphale's and Crowley's version )

Aziraphale sips his tea will watching the demon sprawled on his couch. “Crowley dear. What is courting?”

Crowley who was playing on his phone nearly drops it and look at Aziraphale. “What?” He is not sure if he heard the question right.

“Well I was reading this book.” Aziraphale pauses for a moment watching Crowley. “And in it they talked about the gentlemen trying to court a woman.”

Crowley opens and closes his mouth a few times before sitting up and looking at Aziraphale. “You were reading and came across something you didn't know? Why didn't you just look it up or something on the internet?” He is not sure how to answer the question.

“You know I don't really like using the internet. I mean yes I enjoy finding rare books for sale on it. But other then that I do not really use it.” Aziraphale sips his tea and looks away.

“What even brought on this question? Have you not come across the word courting well reading before?” Crowley is a little lost on how Aziraphale could not know all the words in many languages.

Aziraphale takes a moment to take another sip before placing his tea down. “Someone traded in a large number of books lately and an amount of them were some novels I had not seen before. I believe they were called romance novels. So I started reading some of them.” Aziraphale frowns when he sees Crowley nearly falling over laughing. “Oh really, is that necessary?”

Crowley trying his hardest not to fall off of the couch and to catch his breath that he did not even need.

Aziraphale glares at the demon and huffs. “If you are just going to laugh, then forget I even asked.”

Crowley shakes his head and gains control over him self. “No, no. I do want to answer. I just thought it was a funny question. Caught me off guard.” Crowley takes a deep breath and grins. “I swear I will not laugh at any more questions you have for me.” Crowley knew he was not going to keep this promise.

Aziraphale just watched Crowley well crossing his arms.

“So courting is...” Crowley takes a moment to think of a proper answer. “Trying to get someone to notice you, or go out with you.”

“Oh, well that seems harmless enough.” Aziraphale reaches for his tea.

“Could also mean they would like to do more then just dating as well.”

Aziraphale frowns. “What more could they want to do? Something like kissing?”

Crowley turns away and go a little red in the face. “That is one thing they could want...”

“What else could there be?” Aziraphale seemed confused on what else could happen between two beings.

Crowley checks his phone and stands up. “Sorry Angel, I have to get going. But we can continue this conversation next time.” He offers a grin as he saunters towards the door. “Please do let me know what else happens in this book of yours. Sounds like it could get interesting.”

Aziraphale sighs and watches Crowley disappear from view and waits for the click of the door closing to before leaning back in his chair and sighing. “I really don't understand why it was so funny to ask that.”

Crowley as soon as he has the door closed behind him, puts his head in his hands and mumbles to himself. “Dam it Angel. Courting is the thing I have been doing for the past few thousand years.” He can feel his face getting warmer as he heads for this Bentley.

~

~

~

( Now for how it happened in real life )

Mary leans against the counter and bites her lip for a moment. “Luna. Can I ask you something?”

“Ya sure, you can ask me anything.” Luna wanders over and leans against the counter.

“Ok well...” Mary bites her lip again and looks away. “Well I was reading this book.” She takes a moment to think about her question. “I came across this word, and I don't know what it means.” Mary clears her throat nervously.

Luna nods and attempts not to grin knowing Mary's first language is not English. “Alright what is the word?”

“Courting... What does it mean?” Mary looks at Luna with bright eyes.

Luna blinks for a moment then laughs. “Well it means to... well kinda date someone. Like to court them, romance them.” She tries to think of a better way to say it. “Show someone that you like them and would like to spend time together.”

Mary nods. “Oh ok. The book said the guy was trying to court the girl. So the guy was trying to go out with the girl?”

Luna nods well trying not to laugh to hard. “Yes, that is basically what it means. He would like to start dating or do something more with the girl.”

“More like what?” Mary's eyes go a little wide. “Like kissing?”

Luna can not hold her laughter any more and is trying not to fall over. When she recovers enough that she can breath she nods. “Yes, kissing is one of the things.”

“What else is there?” Mary asks a little confused.

“Ok so in this book. What do the people do?” Luna is trying to gauge how much Mary knows on the subject of dating and other actions that come afterwards. 

“Well I have not read to much of it yet. But he is trying to court her.” Mary frowns.

“Alright. Let me know when you read more of it. Then we can see what else he wants to do.” Luna has decided not to go more into the subject then she has too.

“Alright I am going to read more of the book tonight and tell you what happens.” Mary claims and pushes away from the counter. “Why are you laughing?”

Luna grins. “Oh Mary, you will understand when you are older.”

Mary huffs. “What does that mean! I am old!”

Luna laughs and walks away. “Older. Just trust me alright.”

“If you are just going to laugh at me, I am not going to ask you any more questions.” Mary crosses her arms.

“Alright, I'm sorry I laughed. It was just funny.” Luna takes a deep breath. “I promise I will not laugh about it any more.” Luna knows she is not going to keep that promise one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought about this. I did this chapter kinda of in a hurry because I liked the idea so much. 
> 
> I have already had more conversations with my coworker so there will be many more chapters to follow.
> 
> You can even leave a comment about a question Aziraphale should ask Crowley. And I might just make it into a chapter.
> 
> If you want to you can find me at 'thefemaledeath' on Tumblr


	2. Groin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale thinks about getting some new clothing and needs to know his measurements. Crowley points out he is measuring from the wrong spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back with another chapter. This one is just an innocent name for the area between ones legs. But I guess people call the area different things.
> 
> Again this chapter is going to be split in two. First is how I see Aziraphale and Crowley talking about the question. Second is how I talked about it with my coworker.

( Aziraphale's and Crowley's version )

Aziraphale is standing in front of a full length mirror looking at his outfit. “Crowley do you think I should get some new clothing?” He glances at Crowley's reflection in the mirror.

Crowley who was sitting sideways in a chair glances over. “I think you should at least enter this century of clothing yes.” A grin crosses his face. “I have mentioned it a few times in the past.”

Aziraphale makes a face and stares a Crowley for a moment before saying. “I have not really gone shopping for clothing in so long. I have a tailor for that kind of things.” He turns this way and that way just looking at his outfit. “I wouldn't even know where to start.” Unlike Crowley who just miracles his clothing up, Aziraphale liked to buy his clothing and have a closet full.

Crowley swings himself out of the chair and walks up behind Aziraphale. “Well first you can start with waist size and leg length.” With a snap of his fingers he summons a fabric tape measure. Taking a moment to debate with himself if he should show Aziraphale how to measure or just let the angel do it himself. He goes with the latter and hands over the tape measure.

Aziraphale looks at for a long time fiddling with it a little. “So waist size and leg length?”

Crowley nods. “There are a few other things to look for as well. How do you want the pants to fit? Tight so they show off your curves?” He points to his own skin tight pants. “Relaxed fit.” He tugs gentle at Aziraphale's pants. “Straight leg.” Crowley turns and starts wandering around. “Bell bottom.” He laughs a little. “Could get some carpenter pants if you find yourself with lack of pockets.”

Aziraphale watches Crowley for a little while as he sprouts off more pant designs then looks down at the tape measure in his hand. He starts with his waistline and frowns at the number he sees. The conversation with Gabriel flashes in his mind. A quick glance at Crowley show he is still wander and not really paying attention. 

He next goes to measure his leg length and Crowley calls his on measuring wrong.

“No you don't measure from the hip, you measure from the groin.” Crowley saunters over and leans against a bookshelf.

“The what?” Aziraphale blinks a few times and turns to look at Crowley.

“The groin... Your crouch... The space between your legs? Do you really not know what that area is called?” Crowley asks amused.

“Well I don't normally give that area that much attention.” Aziraphale huffs and turns away. 

Crowley laughs. “Well what do you normally call that area?”

Aziraphale fiddles with the tape measure for a while. “I do not normally call it anything. I was not aware that it needed a name.”

Crowley who let his mind wander to people who name the parts between their legs holds back a laugh. “Most call it the groin area.” He states.

Aziraphale turns back to the mirror. “Oh it is just easier to let a tailor take care of all of this.”

Crowley lets an evil grin cross his face. “I could get you some new outfits.”

“Absolutely not! You would find the more ridicules things I am sure.” Aziraphale gave Crowley a pointed look. “You also would try to change up my color pallet, I do like the normal colors I wear, I don't need to be wearing something like that.” He waves towards to what Crowley is wearing.

Crowley howls with laughter, and grins. “One day Angel I will get you into something nice.”

Aziraphale raises an eyebrow and doesn't dare ask for Crowley to elaborate.

~

~

~

( Now for how it happened in real life )

Mary starts going through some of the drawers looking for something. “Luna have you seen the tape measure?” She opens up another draw half dumping things out.

Luna who was facing some products looks over. “Have you checked the tool drawer? Seems like the perfect place to keep one.”

Mary rolls her eyes. “I need a fabric one so I can measure my waist. I know where the normal ones are. I swear I saw one in here not long ago.”

“Alright check the cash drawer then. I think the supervisor keeps one in there.” Luna glances over.

Mary starts going through the cash drawer and finds what she is looking for. She starts to measure her waist then starts measuring her legs. “Alright so I need a thirty-two leg for a pant.”

“Thirty-two? There is no way that you need at thirty-two leg. That is what I wear.” Luna looks over at Mary who is shorter then her. “You are not measuring right.”

“Yes I am! I am measuring what my pants are right now.” Mary steps around the counter to show Luna.

“No don't measure to the hip, you measure to the groin.” Luna points out.

“The what?” Mary blinks and frowns.

“Groin... You know your crouch.” Luna points to between her legs.

“I thought guys only have groins....” Mary says quietly and looks confused still. 

Luna laughs for a long moment then shakes her head. “No woman have groins as well. Or a crouch, or what ever you want to call the space between your legs.”

“So I have to measure to my... Groin?” Mary looks doubtful but does as she is told.

Luna is watching in amusement. “What did you think the space in between your legs was called?”

“I don't know... Just the space between my legs. I didn't really have a name for it.” Mary says innocently. 

Luna can't help but laugh harder letting her mind go to the gutter on how some people name the parts between the legs, but keeps that bit to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be sure to leave a kudos on this and comment if you want to see me write about a different question between Aziraphale and Crowley.
> 
> If you want to you can find me at 'thefemaledeath' on Tumblr


End file.
